


Friendship

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Short Ficlet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: What was Lillie doing out in the back yard late at night?  Written for the "Language of Flowers" prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, for the prompt "Calla Lily."





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Calla lilies are associated with purity and innocence.

"That's it! That's just right!"

Moon opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark. Who was Lillie talking to at this hour? And why was she in the back yard?

"Yes, Nebby, that's exactly it."

Even after all these years Lillie still called Solgaleo "Nebby." She had once given Solgaleo to Moon, but now the Pokémon belonged to both of them, which was exactly what Moon wanted. But she had never seen Lillie battle with Pokémon, especially in the middle of the night. Moon opened the back door and walked carefully out into the darkness in her pajamas.

"What's going on?" she asked her girlfriend sleepily. Lillie was standing next to Solgaleo, who was lying curled up in the grass.

"Oh!" said Lillie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that there's a Fomantis here."

"You've started catching Pokémon?" asked Moon incredulously. "Couldn't you start at a decent hour?" She realized that Lillie was also in her pajamas. "And maybe you could have put some clothes on first? It's cold out here." 

"Well, yes, that's the problem!" said Lillie. "The Fomantis was shivering. I think she was very cold. She wouldn't come into the house, but I had to warm her up somehow. I thought I'd use a Pokémon to cuddle up with her. The only Pokémon I have is Nebby, so that's who I got."

Moon walked closer to them. Sure enough, Solgaleo was curled around a tiny Fomantis, which had her eyes closed and looked to be asleep. Moon was about to ask why Lillie was so certain the Fomantis was female, but decided not to. Sometimes Lillie just knew things.

"She was really afraid of Nebby at first," said Lillie. 

"I'll just bet she was," said Moon, raising her eybrows. Solgaleo was fifty times the size of a Fomantis and was the most powerful Pokémon Moon had ever known.

"But I told Nebby to be very careful and gentle, and now I think they've made friends."

Moon walked to Lillie and put one arm around her. "You're always welcome to use any of my Pokémon, you know," she said.

Lillie looked thoughtful. "I suppose a fire Pokémon might have been a better choice."

"Also I'm pretty sure a Fomantis shivers when there's pollen in the air, not when it's cold out," Moon went on. "They live outside all year."

Lillie put her head down on Moon's shoulder. "I'm sure she was cold. See how happy she looks now?"

The Fomantis was obviously sleeping very peacefully, and now Solgaleo was sleeping too. "I thought maybe you were out here battling and I couldn't figure out why," said Moon.

"Oh no," said Lillie. "You know how I don't like to see Pokémon fight." She frowned. "It's silly, isn't it, especially at my age. I suppose it's something I should get over."

Moon shook her head and kissed Lillie's cheek. "No," she said with a smile. "I think you're excellent just as you are."


End file.
